dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin
Assassin Attributes: INT 5d6+10 MNT 1d4 STR 5d6 DEX 5d6+10 STM 4d6+6 SPD 6d6+10 HP: STMx15+20 per level Ki: MNTx2+20 per level +3 attack per round Pick Three power at level 1 and one for each level after Special 1. +1 HTH damage per 50 hps 3. Assassins are hard to tire and there for have a stamina count of *2. Both rest and power rest restore double STM, so Rest now restores 4 STM and power rest restores 10 STM 4. For each level gained 28 points to add to any attributes besides INT and +2 INT 5. Begins with 50 Invention points. 6. They focus only on HTH combat and as a result cannot use any Ki attacks at all. This focus gives them +2 on all HTH combat strikes and damage. You get +1 more every time you level up Unique Powers: Time-Skip - Assassins signature technique where he can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, he moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. Hit can also go into the Parallel World in combination with Time Skip. From the opponent's perspective, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. They start off with Time-Skip at level 1. * Time-Skip/Jump Spike - the assassin charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. ** +2 to hit Does 1d10 dmg and gain 1d10 per level and costs 2 stm to use. * Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse - the assassin teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. ** +5 to hit Does 2d10 dmg and gain 1d10 per level and costs 3 stm to use * Time-Skip/Flash Skewer - the assassin stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. ** +8 to hit Does 3d10 dmg and gain 1d10 per level and costs 5 stm to use * Time-Skip/Back Breaker - the assassin turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. ** This can be used to dodge a blow. It costs 5 stm to use and does reflects half the damage that he user was going to be them back at them. You must make a strike roll and beat theirs. * Time-Skip/Molotov - the assassin ultimate attack, he uses Time-Skip and then quickly assaults his opponent with a full on barrage of punches. Obtained at level 4 ** Must be level 10 to obtain. Does 10 strikes each with a +10 to strike against your opponent. After the 10th attack then you pull of the Final Blow. Triple damage on it. Costs 20 STM. 1 per battle. Each hit does 5d10 dmg and gain one per level each after 10. * Time Freeze - the assassin is able to refine his Time-Skip to rather than jump ahead momentarily in time, completely freeze the progression of time around him, enabling him to dodge virtually any attack. ** This can be done 1 time in battle start level one and 1 every four levels after that. It allows you to avoid ANY Attack no matter what it is. Costs 10 STM. Must say your using it BEFORE damage is rolled * Intangibility - the assassin is able to transfer his physical body to his parallel world in order to avoid opponents' attacks, but he still appears in the ordinary world. the assassin cannot physically attack an opponent while remaining intangible. ** The assassin uses this to become invisable and hide when they need to think or take a break. Cost 1 STM to maintain a round. Obtained at level 8 * Cage of Time - By striking an opponent after having continually used Time-Skip, the assassin is able to attach a "time cage" to them, it initially appears as a strange effect on his opponent where they were struck before taking effect: ensnaring their movements by keeping them suspended in time ** the loses 10 stm a action that they maintain this and gain penalties depending how long they had stopped the person. If they stopped time for 1-2 actions there is no penalty. if they stopped time for 3-4 actions they suffer a -3 to all dice rolled the next turn. If they stopped time for 5-6 actions, they suffer a -6 to all dice rolled the next turn. Obtained at level 10 Forms: The assassin cannot increase his power through transformations like other fighters do, and must instead increase his skill to grow stronger. The assassins state of being while improving himself are considered separate forms, despite not being accompanied by any real physical change to his body. Awoken Is a state achieved by the assassin after awakening his true power. They attain this Awoken state at level 5. +20% to all stats +1 HP Multiplier +2 Attack per Round Pure Progress After going into his Awoken state, the assassin possess the ability to improve his skills and techniques as he fights a more powerful foe. This only activates if they are in a harder fought battle and about to lose. They activate this form. You have a 1d20 chance and must get over a 14 to go this each action you are under 20% HP. Once activated the user gains back 60% of its current KI and STM after the transformation. Can do this starting at level 7. +40% to all stats +2 HP Multiplier +4 Attack per Round